


Под сенью Храма

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Под сенью Храма

— Господин Атрей, не понимаю, отчего после всего, что вы отринули, вы так упорно не приемлете венчание?  
Владение даром делало Меченого ужасным начальником: ни соврать толком, ни увильнуть от неприятной темы. Но Дориан давно уже не был тем Дорианом Атреем, который только покинул Империю и ещё мало что понимал в благословенных. Жизнь с Дэмианом научила его многому, в том числе тому, что на неудобные вопросы можно и вовсе не отвечать. Или отвечать вопросом на вопрос:  
— Господин Меченый, могу я узнать причину вашего любопытства?  
Тот широко улыбнулся и, развалившись в кресле, ответил:  
— Можете. Если бы вы с Дэмианом были венчаны, то сейчас вам бы не пришлось беспокоиться, не случилось ли с ним чего в пути. Вы бы точно об этом знали. Но отчего-то предпочитаете мучиться неизвестностью. Мне интересно, что толкает вас поступать столь опрометчиво?  
Дориан сложил в папку листы, закрыл и отложил в сторону. Он поднял голову и твердо встретил неприкрыто изучающий взгляд Меченого.  
— Вами руководит исключительно праздное любопытство?  
— Исключительно праздное, — улыбнулся Меченый и с ласковой улыбкой добавил: — А также забота о здравом рассудке друга. Последнее ваше самостоятельное путешествие едва не стоило ему раменаи, а мне — главы дипломатического корпуса. Мы чудом вас нашли, а будь вы венчаны, то гадать о направлении бы не пришлось.  
Дориан едва не закатил глаза: ну, кто бы сомневался? Меченый переживал, что ему снова придется тащить на себе воспитание молодняка. Это, конечно, не отменяло ни беспокойства за него, Дориана, как за раменаи друга, ни заботы о безопасности своего человека. При всех своих недостатках людей Меченый ценил, и это частично искупляло его мерзкий характер.  
Если бы не напоминание о недавних событиях, Дориан не стал бы продолжать разговор: отговорился бы занятостью, а в случае чрезмерной настойчивости, натравил бы на Меченого де Шенни. Но из памяти всё никак не стирался собственный испуг. Таких больных и полных ужасом глаз Дориан не видел у Дэмиана никогда прежде, даже когда он прощался с Дорианом, полагая, что будущего у них нет. Там было разное: и тоска, и грусть, и нежность, но страха не было.  
— Я не слышал, чтобы по кольцам можно было кого-то найти.  
— Если потребность достаточно сильна, то понять, где находится раменаи, вполне можно, — Меченый усмехнулся. — Тем более, мы говорим о Дэмиане, а он и его дороги — это особая история. Мы бы нашли вас сразу, как поняли, что вы пропали, а не теряли бы время на поиски.  
Дориан медленно кивнул. Дэмиан, и правда, нашел бы быстрее, будь у него хоть какой-то ориентир. Откровенно говоря, он и без всяких зацепок нашел Дориана поразительно быстро. Наверное, стоило привыкнуть к умению Дэмиана выбирать те пути, которые непременно приведут его к цели, но тайна Господина дорог оказалась настолько интересной, что Дориан упросил Дэмиана показаться магу. Не могло же ему везти постоянно, когда речь заходила о дорогах?! Однако визит ничего не прояснил: по клятвенным заверениям специалиста дела именно так и обстояли. Дэмиан тогда хохотал как ненормальный и до обследования, и тем более после, и даже честно пытался объяснить, как он путешествует, но Дориан так и не понял. Наверное, это просто дар, возможно, точно такой же, как их пресловутый ременаир. Отец благословенных, по мнению Дориана, был тем ещё отморозком. Стал бы вменяемый бог одаривать сотворенных им созданий такой сомнительной штукой, как точное знание, что именно с этим существом благословенный счастливее всего? Но при этом ни слова о том, что если чувства будут не взаимны, то ровно настолько он станет несчастным. Дэмиан, конечно, говорил, что он все равно был бы рад их встрече, но Дориан отказывался в это верить. Как, как можно быть счастливым от того, что плохо, тоскливо, одиноко и серо?!  
— Как живут с раменаиром те, кто теряют? — в сердцах бросил Дориан и, увидев, как застыло неподвижной маской лицо Меченого, едва не проклял свой язык. Да за такие вопросы его стоило не то что сместить с занимаемой должности, но и вовсе разжаловать из дипломатов! Нашел, кого об этом спрашивать. — Господин Меченый…  
Дориан попытался извинится за необдуманные слова, но Меченый поднял руку, прося о молчании.  
— Не надо, господин Атрей. Я не стеклянный и от одного напоминания о своем прошлом не рассыплюсь.  
— Но это совершенно не повод…  
— Это как раз хороший повод узнать и разобраться с тем, что вас давно волнует, — перебил Дориана Меченый. — Я, конечно, не Говорящий с Отцом, но вполне могу рассказать о раменаире с позиции благословенного. Давайте, господин Атрей, я же чувствую, этот разговор вам нужен.  
— Дел у вас других нет, только оказывать консультации личного характера своим подчинённым.  
— Вы не простой подчинённый. Вы, господин Атрей, мой подчинённый, который играет существенную роль в делах моих Островов, а ещё вы раменаи моего друга и друг моего раменаи. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы я тратил время на разговор.  
Меченый решительно поднялся на ноги, прошел к двери и, приоткрыв ее, крикнул дежурившему секретарю принести еды. После чего вернулся обратно к столу и на удивленный взгляд Дориана пояснил:  
— Пустой желудок не способствует продуктивному разговору, а вот пить мы не будем.  
— Лишаете шанса сделать вид, что я что-то недопонял? — усмехнулся Дориан.  
— А стоит? — поднял бровь Меченый.  
Дориан отрицательно покачал головой. Алкоголь, и правда, был лишним. Дориану самому хотелось разобраться в том, что давно не давало покоя, но спрашивать у Дэмиана казалось нечестным, а господин Меченый сам напросился. Тем более, был шанс, что этот собеседник не будет щадить его чувств.  
  
***  
  
— Рио, куда ты меня ведёшь?  
— А я думал, у офицеров терпения больше, — поддразнил Дориан, не спеша отвечать.  
Дэмиан и с завязанными глазами ступал твердо, будто совсем не боялся оступиться или споткнуться. Или доверял настолько, что любая выбранная Дорианом дорога казалась ему безопасной. Впрочем, он был прав: Дориан вел его тщательно изученным путём.  
— У офицеров терпения может быть и больше, но это только потому что рядом с ними нет раменаи, которого разрывает на части столь противоречивыми эмоциями.  
— Дан! Я же просил меня не слушать. Ты обещал!  
— Я и не слушаю, но ты так ярко чувствуешь, что отголоски проходят и сквозь щиты. А ты не просил меня закрываться от мира до конца.  
— Не просил, — признал Дориан. За свою возмущение стало стыдно. Вспылил Дориан, конечно, от нервов, но легче от осознания совершенно не стало. В конце концов, Дэмиан не заслужил недоверия с его стороны.  
— Рио, всё в порядке, лучше думай о том, куда ты нас ведёшь. Это мне нравится гораздо больше.  
— А вот сейчас ты слушал специально, — без тени недавнего возмущения заметил Дориан.  
Дэмиан беззаботно улыбнулся:  
— Не слушал. Понял.  
— Как?  
— Ты мог бы догадаться, — поддразнил Дэмиан и шкодно улыбнулся, — раз сквозь щиты ничего больше не проходит, значит, ты переключился на что-то менее интересное.  
— Благословенные, — со сложной интонацией протянул Дориан. Впрочем, разговор ничуть не помешал ему привести Дэмиана на место.  
Ещё раз оглядевшись и бегло проверив взглядом, что всё готово, Дориан подступил к Дэмиану и погладил по щеке.  
— Рио, что бы там не было, мы справимся вместе.  
Дориан рассмеялся, коротко поцеловал Дэмиана и снял повязку с его глаз.  
— Я надеюсь. Тащить обратно всю эту еду у меня нет никакого желания.  
Изумление шло Дэмиану: он сразу словно молодел, превращаясь в сущего мальчишку, и Дориан дал себе слово удивлять его так почаще. На берегу не было никого, зато лежали полотенца и стояло две корзины с разнообразной снедью.  
— Рио, у нас какой-то праздник?  
— С чего ты взял? Я что, не могу безо всякой причины устроить нам приятный отдых после долгого расставания?  
Дэмиан усмехнулся и протянул:  
— Ну отчего же. Но для приятного отдыха после долгого расставания не обязательно покидать пределы спальни.  
Раньше бы краска бросилась в лицо Дориану, но не теперь, спустя столько лет, когда близость стала естественной частью жизни.  
— Помнится, в спальне кто-то говорил, что нам обоим стоит прерваться, иначе все себе сотрем. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?  
— Определенно некто достойный и даже, не побоюсь этого слова, здравомыслящий.  
Дэмиан рассмеялся, поцеловал коротко Дориана и принялся снимать с него лишнюю одежду. Бриджи Дориан отстоял, а вот со всем остальным пришлось расстаться. Впрочем, тот особо не возражал.  
Здорово было и дурачиться, и купаться, и слушать про дорогу, и рассказывать про своих “птенцов”, и просто целоваться, и смеяться, только Дориан никак не мог подобрать слов.  
Дэмиан оторвал взгляд от неба, которым любовался, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Дориана.  
— Рио, я буду гораздо счастливее, если ты наконец скажешь, что задумал.  
— Я сильно всё тебе испортил?  
Дэмиан вскинул в изумлении брови, а потом так стремительно, как это могли позволить себе только благословенные, переместился к Дориану, опрокинул на полотенца и навис над ним, серьезно глядя в глаза.  
— Ты сделал мне приятный сюрприз. Очень. Но я же ощущаю твоё беспокойство. Я не слушал, просто здесь больше никого нет, и не на кого отвлечься. И…  
Дэмиан замолчал, не от поцелуя, а от светлой улыбки. Непонятно с чего Дориан внезапно расслабился, его словно отпустило то тугое напряжение, которое владело им последние несколько дней.  
— Стань моим венчанным, — шепнул Дориан.  
Меченый оказался прав: его благословенному, чтобы стать совершенно счастливым, не нужны были ни широкие жесты, ни какой-то особый момент, достаточно было этих простых слов. Дэмиан настолько весь вспыхнул счастьем, что за щитами его не удержал. Оно выплеснулось на Дориана волной, вымывая из самых дальних закоулков души страх и неуверенность.  
— Это честь для меня, — тихо ответил Дэмиан, а потом склонился и принялся целовать.  
В прикосновениях не было страсти, но вот нежности было столько, что к глазам Дориана подступила непрошеная влага. Слишком много тепла, приятия, любви было в этом открытом ему благословенном.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дэмиан Гростер. Слышишь?  
— Слышу, конечно, — отозвался тот, — и от того, что я "слышу", я самый счастливый на свете.  
— Я бы мог поспорить, но не буду.  
Дориан потянул Дэмиана на себя, заставив лечь поверх. Небо, недавно привлекшее внимание Дэмиана, и правда того заслуживало. Закат ещё не вступил в права, но золото уже расслаивалось, окрашивая облака, похожие на обтрепанные птичьи перья, розовым.  
— Рио, — тихо позвал Дэмиан, не сделавший ни единой попытки улечься как-то поудобнее, — можно я задам тебе пару вопросов?  
— Надо было поспорить с Меченым, — хмыкнул Дориан и, прижав к себе вмиг напрягшегося Дэмиана, пояснил: — он был совершенно уверен, что от счастья тебе откажет любопытство.  
— И мозги. Говори уж как есть, — фыркнул Дэмиан, который знал Меченого слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться в манере выражаться.  
— Именно. А я был уверен, что нет.  
Дэмиан немного приподнялся, чтобы можно было смотреть Дориану в глаза.  
— Что он тебе такого сказал?  
— Важнее то, что он мне не сказал, — серьезно отозвался Дориан. — Насколько это больно, когда раменаи уходит, когда был бы шанс спасти, но ты даже не знал, что надо спасать, и никуда не торопился. — Дориан сглотнул и твердо закончил: — Такой судьбы ни себе, ни тебе я не желаю. И если для того, чтобы получить шанс успеть, необходимо принять твоего бога, что ж… Так тому и быть.  
  
***  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь сказать семье? — тихо спросил Дориан, останавливая Дэмиана за руку.  
— Нет, — отозвался тот, — потом скажу.  
— Почему?  
Запрокинув голову, Дэмиан любовался Храмом. Шпили взмывали вверх и казались похожими на пики гор, виднеющиеся вдали. Несмотря на свои размеры, главный храм в столице благословенных совсем не подавлял. Он весь был словно резной, не как игрушка, а как клинок. Если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть и розу ветров, и ребра драконов.  
— Тебе было бы неловко, когда они стали бы нас провожать, а по-другому они не умеют. — Дэмиан повернул голову и, заглянув Дориану в глаза, хитро улыбнулся: — А ещё я жадный. Не желаю делить происходящее ни с кем, кроме тебя.  
— А как же Отец? — взволнованнее, чем хотелось бы, спросил Дориан.  
— И с Отцом не хочу. Да я думаю, он и не придёт. В конце концов, я — это я, не кто-то особенный.  
Дориан поднял бровь, а потом отпустил ладонь Дэмиана и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Хочешь сказать, кто-то обыкновенный смог бы завоевать моё сердце?  
Дэмиан открыл рот, чтобы возразить, потом закрыл и беспомощно рассмеялся.  
— Сдаюсь. Я особенный и очень везучий. Но я всё равно не хочу ни с кем, кроме тебя, делить то, что произойдет там. Идём?  
Протянутую руку Дориан принял без колебаний. Откровенно говоря, он бы тоже не хотел. Его и без того смущало предстоящее. И ещё сильнее другое: окружающие тоже узнают, что будет между ними.  
Под своды Храма они шагнули плечом к плечу. И Дориан в который раз поразился внутреннему убранству этого места. Там и тут стояла разномастная мебель, на полу лежали и тюфяки, и просто подушки. В держателях, установленных на колоннах и стенах, горели гномской работы светлячки, заливая пространство ровным теплым светом. Глаза то и дело выхватывали из полумрака узоры, которые покрывали всё вокруг. Ненавязчивые, но если присмотреться, то можно было узнать много интересного. Дориан как-то провел целую неделю, чуть не на коленях ползая в одном алькове, пытаясь проследить заинтересовавший его сюжет.  
— Добро пожаловать в Храм, братья.  
Дэмиан уверенно пошел к центру храма, и только тогда Дориан заметил Говорящего с Отцом. Тот не прятался, но стоял в полутьме в довольно темных одеяний. Но подойдя ближе, Дориан заметил кожаный фартук, который был бы скорее под стать кузнецу, а не священнику, и совсем не удивился, когда заметил на лице полосы от сажи.  
— Добрый день, Серегил.  
Старший брат Дэмиана даже на церемонию венчания не удосужился сменить наряд. После чопорной, помешанной на традициях Империи эта непосредственность в благословенных Дориана скорее восхищала.  
— Добрый. Вы готовы?  
Получив по кивку, Серегил поманил их к алтарю. Из принесённой с собой сумки он извлёк чашу и бутыль с вином, из ножен — нож, а из поясного кошеля — два кольца. Серегил щедро плеснул вина в вставшую на середину алтаря чашу.  
— Пусть ваши клятвы услышит Отец и будет к вам щедр. — Серегил вытащил из-за алтаря скрученное и перевязанное бечевкой одеяло, сшитое из кусков меха, и разложил его перед алтарем и позади стоящей пары. Он хитро улыбнулся и закончил таким тоном, что не понять намек мог кто угодно, но только не дипломат: — Отныне ваше время.  
Дориан прекрасно знал о том, что будет происходить, и именно поэтому, когда он услышал напутствие, его ушам стало мучительно жарко. Проклятые!  
Впрочем, Серегил не задержался. Ему понадобилось чуть больше минуты, чтобы добраться до выхода и закрыть за собой дверь.  
— Не злись. Он просто за нас рад, — шепнул Дэмиан.  
В тишине Храма его голос все равно показался Дориану довольно громким. Всё же благословенные были удивительными. В какой ещё культуре могли закрыть главный храм от посетителей ради брачной церемонии? Ни священника, ни гостей. Казалось, в целом мире не осталось никого, кроме Дориана и Дэмиана и их желаний.  
— Я не злюсь. Я иронизирую, — криво усмехнулся Дориан. Откровенно говоря, он не помнил, когда он бы нервничал так сильно. Разве что в юности, когда ему пришлось рассказывать своим мелким о смерти родителей. Но были ли то нервы или горечь потери, Дориан не мог сказать и спустя годы.  
Дэмиан склонил голову на бок, взял Дориана за руки и сжал.  
— Холодные. Тебе плохо? Если не хочешь, скажи, и мы не будем продолжать.  
— И просто возьмём и уйдём?  
— Да, просто возьмём и уйдём. И никто нам ничего не скажет. Мы не обязаны венчаться. Мы…  
— Делаем это для себя, — успокаиваясь, закончил Дориан. Забота Дэмиана словно укутала Дориана теплым одеялом, а безоговорочная поддержка и принятие наполнили решимостью не отступать. — И я хочу сделать это для нас.  
Дориан твердо выдержал пытливый взгляд Дэмиана и в награду получил его солнечную улыбку. Вот кто ни на секунду не сомневался в правильности и нужности происходящего!  
Дэмиан взял нож с алтаря и легко кольнул остриём палец, протянул руку к чаще и позволил крови упасть в вино.  
— Моя верность принадлежит тебе.  
Дориан, не сводя с Дэмиана заворожённых глаз, забрал у него нож и повторил движение.  
— Моя верность принадлежит тебе.  
Ни клятв в любви, ни обещаний разделить невзгоды, ничего такого — только простая констатация: я — твой, и не меньшая верность в ответ. В принципе, ничего удивительного для расы, воспринимающей близость столь же обыденно, как сон и еду; добровольное ограничение — вполне логичный выбор, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость происходящего.  
Дэмиан поднял чашу и, осушив ее ровно наполовину, передал Дориану. Вкуса крови в вине тот не ощутил. Чаша встала в центр алтаря, ровно на вычерченный в камне круг. Дориан поднял кольца и одно передал Дэмиану, чтобы секундой позже вместе с ним сложить их в чашу.  
— Иди ко мне, — шепнул Дориан, переступая через смущение. Наконец наступило то, что пугало его больше всего, но трусить и отступать он не собирался. Дэмиан не заслуживал труса себе в венчанные, и Дориан шагнул к нему. Положив руку на затылок, пригнул к себе и поцеловал.  
Казалось, Дэмиан только этого и дожидался. Щиты, до этого момента скрывающие эмоции благословенного, опали, и Храм затопило беспримесным восторгом и счастьем. Дориан цеплялся за Дэмиана, целовал и невольно сравнивал свои ощущения с его. Чуть больше одного, чуть меньше другого, но в главном они совпадали. И Дориан закрыл глаза, окунаясь в то, что было между ними. Он настолько полно ушел во всё это, что не заметил, когда они успели избавить друг друга почти от всей одежды и оказались на одеяле из шкур.  
Эхо подхватывало вздохи, шепот, стоны и уносило под самый купол, казалось, билось в витражи, путалось в портьерах, ведущих в альковы, и затихало в отдалении коридоров. Как их голоса сплетались в вышине, так они сплетались руками, то помогая, то мешая друг другу. Целовались жадно, словно накануне между ними не было близости, словно Дориан на исходе ночи не шутил, сомневаясь, а хватит ли у них сил на церемонию. Он даже не вспомнил о смущении и неуверенности, с которыми так долго боролся, когда заставил Дэмиана вытянуться на шкурах и сполз вниз, когда заглянул ему в глаза, а потом склонил голову и принял член в рот. Больше его не волновало, что за пределами храма любой будет знать, чем они занимаются, любой сможет ощутить их близость. Важным осталось только то, как выгибался в его руках Дэмиан, как подавался бедрами, как громко вскрикивал, как путался пальцами в волосах. Дар благословенного открывал их друг другу, почти сплавлял в одно целое и отражал ощущения одного в другом. И держаться было невыносимо трудно. Дориан брал в рот, а искры от особенно удачных движений летели, казалось, из глаз у обоих. Эта близость не была первой, но к этой силе и чистоте эмоций и ощущений привыкнуть, казалось, попросту невозможно. Дориан и не пытался. Он хотел ощутить всё, всё, что Дэмиан готов был ему отдать. И словно прочитав это желание в Дориане, Дэмиан потянул его за плечо наверх, заставил отстраниться и нависнуть сверху.  
— Тебя, — выдохнул Дэмиан. — Всего тебя.  
Наверняка для лучшего понимания он обхватил Дориана ногами за талию, а в руку вложил пузырек.  
— Я готов, но если ещё…  
Дориан не дал ему договорить, запечатал рот поцелуем. Мог бы догадаться, что его благословенный не захочет удовлетвориться малым. Мог бы, зная особенность церемонии, поговорить с Дэмианом заранее и попросить его ограничиться самыми незамысловатыми ласками. Дэмиан ему бы точно не отказал. Но сейчас всё было безупречно. Меньшего и сам Дориан не хотел.  
С даром благословенного становилось совершенно неважно, кто кого брал и брал ли вообще. Не осталось ни мыслей, ни иных чувств, кроме жажды быть друг с другом как можно ближе. Ещё и ещё. Пока ничего, кроме них, не осталось от мира.  
Дориан пришел в себя от того, что наконец ощутил холод и влагу. В Храме всё же было не слишком тепло. Удивительно, но только что он не чувствовал холода. Он с трудом открыл глаза, полежал, собираясь с силами, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Дэмиана. Тот гладил его по бедру и слизывал с живота семя. Дурацкая, а Дориан был уверен, что именно дурацкая, улыбка появилась сама собой. Зрелище завораживало. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы уточнить, точно ли они не ограничены во времени, а то, кажется, ему совершенно не хочется заканчивать церемонию побыстрее, когда услышал:  
— Красиво.  
Ни с чем не сравнимый голос раздался где-то глубоко внутри головы Дориана. Вместе со словом на него не то навалилась тяжесть, не то тело и вовсе перестало подчиняться.  
Очень изящный мужчина стоял за алтарем, рукой непринужденно касался стоящей на нем чаши и изучающе смотрел на них. Как только Дориан не заметил его раньше? И много ли он видел?! А ещё Дэмиан говорил, что их бог не смотрит на чужую близость!  
Быть обнаженным под взглядом бога — это было слишком, но Дориан ничего не мог с этим поделать. Разве что злиться. И это единственное, что давало держаться под тем давлением, которое оказывало присутствие божества.  
Дэмиан пошевелился с таким трудом, будто оказался скован льдом, ухватился за край покрывала и набросил его на Дориана. После чего сел, тяжело дыша. Собственная нагота Дэмиана не волновала.  
Дориан сцепил зубы так, что послышался скрип, сел и, навалившись на спину Дэмиана, обнял его. Не только Дэмиан хотел защитить, пусть даже и от собственного бога, настолько, чтобы справиться с оцепенением!  
— Венчаны.  
Отец улыбнулся. Как показалось Дориану — без всякой насмешки, и исчез так же тихо, как появился.  
Дэмиан шумно выдохнул, плечи расслабились, и он улыбнулся.  
— Как ты?  
— А ты?  
— Отпусти на минуту, — попросил Дэмиан и, дождавшись свободы, поднялся на ноги. Пошатнулся, поймал равновесие и медленно дошел до алтаря. Обратно он вернулся, держа в руках чашу, на дне которой лежали их кольца. Дэмиан неуклюже сел напротив Дориана и поставил между ними чашу.  
— Как самый счастливый на свете венчанный. Позволь.  
Дэмиан взял Дориана за руку и надел ему на палец кольцо. И оставил свою руку в ладони Дориана. Тот улыбнулся.  
Стоило Дориану надеть кольцо на палец Дэмиана, как в глубине камней, вставленных в кольца, вспыхнула едва заметная искра света — света, который позволит им никогда не потеряться.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
